Artem Traxler
Heeey. I don't know how many of you know me, 'cause when I joined Hollywood Arts I had to leave for a family thing (sorry about that) for a long time right afterwards. I'm Artem. You can call me that, or Trax, but please, never, ever call me Art. Please? Thanks. :) Appearance Hair Color: '''Well, I have really, really dark brown hair, but it's so dark I like to think I have black hair. It just makes me sound cooler when I say I have black hair. '''Eye Colour: Brown/hazel Family Tomas Traxler (48) He's my dad. He seems to think we are a family from the sixties; he's always taking me fishing and stuff. He owns a construction company; TTC, or "Tom Traxler Construction." Real original name, dad. Lisa Traxler My mom. She doesn't like it when I tell people her age, so I won't say it (coughcough 47 coughcough). She mainly does bookkeeping for my dad's business, but she has a few other clients, too. Johanna Cancilla (21) Johanna's the oldest of my three sisters. She's got a sharper tongue than any other person I know. Last year, she got married to some guy named Mauro Cancilla. I like Mauro, but I don't know how he puts up with Johanna. Lilia Traxler (18) Lilia's probably my favorite sister. She's much more soft-spoken than Johanna and Simone, and I think she might actually like me. Johanna and Simone have to love me, 'cause I'm their brother, but I know they don't like me. Lilia's finnishing up her senoir year at high school. She's a genious at the piano, but she doesn't want to audition for Hollywood Arts. Simone Traxler (17) To Simone, I'm the annoying little brother who stole all of the attention from her. I've had to feel her wrath every day of my life. She can be very violent. Diesel (4) and Branson (6) Yeah, they're my dogs. But I treat them like family, so I put them in the family section. They're the best furballs ever. History I auditioned for Hollywood Arts about ago, and it’s a good thing Helen seemed to like me, ‘cause I got in! I didn’t think I’d get in. Hmm. I originally auditioned for Hollywood Arts because I want to be a professional actor, obviously, but also because I hated the school I was at before Hollywood Arts and I thought I needed to go to a better school. My dad was transferred here to L.A. so the entire family had to pack-up and move. Well, all except Johanna. Lucky her. I’m originally from Boston, in case you’re wondering. I had to go to a regular public school, which I never had to do before, and I thought it was going to be better than those prissy private schools my parents made me go to back in Boston. But I was wrong. I heard about Hollywood Arts after watching a couple of the people who go there performing at Nozu. They rocked, so I looked into the school a little more. That’s when I decided I wanted to go there instead. Personality I have to describe myself? Hmm. That'll be tough. I guess I'm pretty laid-back; I don't lose my head easily, unless you're REALLY annoying. And I try to be as friendly as possible--as long as you don't get on my nerves. I'm funny; at least, people seem to laugh when I say things completely normal. I think I'm more sarcastic than funny. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre seems cool, but I never get to talk to him because he's always surrounded by a group of friends who are singing/playing an instrument. And I don't do either. Beck Oliver Beck's awesome! But, like with Andre, he's always surrounded by other people, so I don't get to talk to him much. Cat Valentine She's.....unique. ;) Jade West ...I'm afraid to approach her. Robbie Shapiro He seems kinda nice.....not fond of his puppet, though. Tori Vega She seems nice. Trina Vega UGH! I asked her where Sikowitz's classroom was on my first day at school, and she made me get her coffee. Oh, I got her coffee, alright.....with a little of my spit. >:) Other People I had three really good friends back in Boston. First, there's Mitchel, who’s one of my only friends I still talk to every day. A couple of my other close friends are Matthew and “Rox” (her real name is Roxanne, but she won’t answer to that.) Trivia *I have been in movies as a stunt double. *My name, Artem, comes from the Russian name Artemi, which in turn comes from Artemis, the Olympian goddess of hunting, the wilderness and wild animals. Yeah, I think my parents had WAAAAY too much time on their hands while naming me. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Artem Traxler Category:1996 Births